


It Reminded Me Of You

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “You didn’t have to get me anything,” Jaden took the bag from Jonathan.“I know,” Jonny grinned, “but it reminded me of you.”
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	It Reminded Me Of You

Jaden was almost asleep, comfy and warm and safe in Jonathan’s arms, when the older man started shifting around.

“I’m too tired for round two,” Jaden muttered, pressing his face into the pillow and whining when Jonny got up, “No...why?”

“Shhh, I’ll be right back,” Jonathan chuckled, kissing Jaden’s temple as he got up.

He settled back on the bed a minute later and prompted Jaden to sit up. Jaden whined and grumbled but did as requested. Once he was sitting up and glaring sleepily at Jonathan, the older man presented him with a gift bag.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Jaden took the bag from Jonathan.

“I know,” Jonny grinned, “but it reminded me of you.”

Jaden blushed and smiled softly as he sorted through the tissue paper before glaring at Jonny as he pulled out a Grumpy Cat plush.

Jonny laughed brightly at the look on Jaden’s face and kissed his cheek.

Jaden rolled his eyes and tossed the plush aside before rolling over on top of Jonathan and kissed him.

“Ready for round two now?” Jonathan smirked, flipping them over and hovering over the younger man.

“Just want you to shut up,” Jaden mumbled, pulling Jonny down into another kiss.

And Jonny happily let the younger man distract him from his amusement.


End file.
